yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadi
| english = }} Shadi has guarded the tombs of Ancient Egypt for 3,000 years. Shadi has possessed the Millennium Scales and Key. Biography Prior to debut Shadi was killed by Yami Bakura at least 5000 years before the present day events of the series, meaning that Shadi is a ghost whenever the characters encounter him. Shadi guards the tomb where the Millennium Items are kept. Shadi forcefully gave the Millennium Eye to Maximillion Pegasus, and is apparently the leader of the Tomb. When Marik Ishtar killed his father, Shadi gave the message that the Pharaoh will return, causing Marik to believe the Pharaoh was responsible for his father's death. In the English anime, the father was sent to the Shadow Realm. The man from Egypt Shadi goes to Domino Museum to pass judgment on the curator, Professor Kanekura and the archaeologist, Professor Yoshimori, both of whom had entered and taken items from an Egyptian tomb. He first plays a Shadow Game with Kanekura, using the Millennium Scales. He weighes Kanekura's sins against the Feather of Ma'at. Kanekura lies outbalanced the feather, so Shadi transforms Professor Kanekura's chair into Ammit. While this was only an illusion, the real Ammit was let into his soul room. After Kanekura told one final lie, Ammit passes judgment on his soul, killing him. In the anime, Kanekura sufferd a heart attack, rather than death. Shadi spots Yugi Muto and learns that he is the holder of the Millennium Puzzle. He then uses the Millennium Key to enter Yugi's soul room. Shadi instead finds two rooms, a darker one belonging to Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi appears inside his room and invites Shadi in, if he dares. Shadi introduces himself as an unwanted guest. He came to learn the power of the Millennium Puzzle. If the power is needed he will draw it into his bloodline. Not willing to simply show Shadi the power, Dark Yugi imposes a Shadow Game; somewhere inside the soul, is Dark Yugi's true room, if Shadi can find it, then he'll find what he's looking for. Shadi accepts the game, but mentions that once he enters someone's room , he can redecorate it to control the individual or change their personality. Dark Yugi starts the game and the place turns into a maze of doors and staircases. Shadi begins searching, but the doors are filled with traps. Eventually Shadi is left dangling above a bottomless pit. Dark Yugi saves him and advises that he leave. Shadi parts, thinking he has lost the game, but Dark Yugi assures him it is only the beginning. Shadi speaks with Yugi after leaving and sees that Yugi is completely unaware of "the other Yugi". Shadi spares Yoshimori a Shadow Game, as he plans to use him a test for Yugi. He redocerates Yoshimori's room. After Kanekura's death, Yugi, Sugoroku, Jonouchi, and Anzu come to his office to cheer him up. Possessed by Shadi, Yoshimori knocks out Sugoroku and begins strangling Jonouchi. Anzu releases Jonouchi by walloping, Yoshimori with a globe. Shadi leaves Yoshimori chase Jonouchi around the building, while he redecorates Anzu's soul to use in a Shadow Game against Yugi. With Anzu hostage, Dark Yugi is forced to meet Shadi on the roof for the game. To win the game the player must make their opponent show weakness in their heart. Anzu was made stand on a board suspended over the side of a building by a series of ropes held to the building by ushabti. Four ushabti represented Yugi's heart, while one represented Shadi's. The ushabti break up when weakness is detected in its corresponding player's heart. Causing Dark Yugi's to break would let Anzu fall and causing Shadi's to break would let the Millennium Key slide to Anzu's hand removing the possession spell. Seeing Anzu's danger immediatly causes one ushabti to smash. Shadi puts Dark Yugi through a series of game tests, which he passes. His last test involved an illusion of Jonouchi. The two were made play a game, where they must cause their opponent to fall of the edge. Jonouchi taunts Yugi identically to how he did as a bully. Yugi's reaction caused two ushabti to shatter. Unaware if it's the real Jonouchi or an illusion, Dark Yugi refuses to take his turns in the game. Shadi is shocked at this decision. Jonouchi forces Yugi to an edge and Yugi refuses to take his turn, explaining that he trusts Jonouchi. The illusion then fades away. The last rope supporting Anzu's platform begins to break, but the real Jonouchi arrives and holds it up. Suprised at how the friends support each other, Shadi's ushabti shatters and Anzu is restored to normal. Jonouchi struggles to hold up the board as the possessed professor tries attacking him. Dark Yugi helps Anzu back to the building and instructs Jonouchi to touch the professor with the Key. Dark Yugi teaches Shadi that unity is the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Shadi is threatened to leave by Yugi's friends. He leaves beaten, but pleased. His bloodline has been searching for someone like Dark Yugi and perhaps he may be able to open "that door". Duelist Kingdom In the anime Shadi appears before Yugi in Duelist Kingdom and enters his mind. Shadi finds that Yugi's mind has been divided into two. One of them was for Yami and the other was for Yugi. Battle City Shadi ones again appears during Battle city to save an endangered Tristan and Duke. He also warned Yugi about all seven Millennium Items being aboard the Kaiba Corp blimp used during the Battle City tournament and explained to him how Pegasus came across the Egyptian Gods and recreated them as duel monster cards. Millennium World Shadi helps Yami Yugi during the Dark RPG, using the power of the Millennium Key to get Yami Yugi's friends into the Millennium World through Dark Yugi's memory, and then becoming Hassan Arabic حسان or حسن (depending on pronunciation) to help Atem during his fight with Zorc Necrophades. After the Dark RPG and the Ceremonial Battle, Atem returns to the afterlife, and the seven Millennium Items are destroyed. Shadi could finally rest in peace. Non-canon appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters In Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters, during the time of Alexander the Great, Shadi forced Alexander to undergo a trial to prove he deserves the power of the Millennium Ring. This contradicts the events of the manga and anime as it would mean that Shadi was killed Millennia before the start of the series. Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories Shadi appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories, in the future to help Yugi talk to his ancient self and find a way to release him. Shadi faces Yugi during the Kaiba Corporation tournament. After losing his Millennium Key and Scales are drawn into two of the Millennium Item Cards. Naming "Shadi"(شادی) is a common name in Farsi(Persian) speaking countries like Iran;it's a female name and means Happiness. "Shadi" (شادي) is a name used in Arabic-speaking countries as well as in the Indian subcontinent. The name is traditionally given to Arab Christian and Muslim males. The word "Shadi" is of Arabic origin and has the archaic meaning of "singer" or "monkey" although that is no longer its use nowadays. Deck Although he is not a duelist in the anime or manga, Shadi duels throughout various video games. In those cases, he plays an Ancient Deck featuring cards, such as "Millennium Golem" and "Sengenjin". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters